


The Starting Point Of Spiderman

by SmiteMe



Category: Avengers, Deadpool - Fandom, Fantastic 4, Spiderman - Fandom, Ultimate Spiderman - Fandom, daredevil - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmiteMe/pseuds/SmiteMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker aka Spider-man is starting his first year of high school with his friends aka The Ultimate. In this story Tony has no idea who is Spider-man instead it was Nick Fury appointed Spider-man onto Tony, after the civil war nobody gets arrested instead Coulson gave them a chance and force them to stay as the Avengers. Oh yeah, Shield is rebuild, no HYDRA, new agents and there's two directors, Nick Fury and Coulson after you know he was killed by Loci he was brought back to life. In this version Wade is cured and all but still has regeneration with also his humour, Matt Murdock is a teenager also and is learning law in New York after Shield had picked him up, he is the part of the new agents. Tony wants to know who Spider-Man is and ask him to join Avengers, in this version Spider-man used some kind of voice warping thing to trick the avengers about his identity. Only the Director Of Shield knows about The Ultimate's Identity and The Red Team that SHIELD has now approved for mission like The Ultimate's. But the new agents of Shield has also entered school, and also Johnny Storm has also started high school like everyone. This Version Peter looks like Tom Holland</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

it's such a beautiful day, the birds are chirping, the bees are busting and the flowers are blooming but of course our neirbourhood Spider-man aka Peter Parker was drooling on his pillow forgetting that today is was the first day of high school, he was in such a bliss dream but all was interrupted by one annoyed aunt voice, "PETER PARKER", Peter shot straight up and which caused him to fall of his bed "ow" he groan as he got up and stare at his alarm clock, "Shoot, it's almost 7" Peter panicked, he stops for a while and calm down before proceeding to take a quick shower and get ready for school, Aunt May was giving him the look as she gave him his bag and his breakfast which Peter proceed to stuff it to his mouth and drink his carton of milk and head out of the apartment and skated to school.

 

"look web-head is late, that's a shocker" Sam exclaimed sarcastically,

 

"really parker, late on the first day?" Ava spoke in her scolding tone which she uses a lot when one of them screw up.

 

"seriously you really need to manage your time" Luke commented, Danny nodded.

 

Peter sighs, as lunch rolled in and everybody were awkwardly trying to find new friends and find a table or trying to find the good friend from middle school. Flash Thompson and Amadeus had joined Peter's table and were talking about the new agents of shield.

 

"I think the new agents of shield that are approved to go in missions are mostly teenagers" Ava spoke,

 

"you mean like they're like us?" Flash ask

 

 

"what, why would shield take in teens, we are pretty much in the zone where we revel, wouldn't it be a pain on Fury and Coulson neck?"

 

"well I heard they're attend the same school as us, we already know two of them but I bet there are more" Luke spoke,

 

"What's then two name?" Sam ask,

 

"Wade Wilson and Matt Murdock" Luke answers, then just as he answer, two guys enters the cafeteria well they actually slammed opened the doors that it caused everyone to turned their heads for a moment, to see a light blond haired buff first year, who's wearing a black and red hoodie with a brown haired first year who's wearing red shades and was holding onto a walking stick. The two then strolled in, there were a few girls commenting on how hot the blond was and some other's who are commenting about the brown haired that he either is blind or a douchebag to wear shade's inside, the two freshman who caught the interest if others strolled in and sat down at Peter's table.

"So I take it you guys are part of the new agents?" Luke ask,

 

"you betcha, We're the red team so which one of you is Spiderman?" Wade ask,

 

"Red Team? What kind of name is that?" Amadeus commented,

 

 

"that is mostly because our suits are red" Matt spoke

 

 

"okay, just tell is which one of you is Spiderman?" Wade ask

 

"Hm" Peter looks up from his book, just realizing there were two more people sitting with them, he realizes that the two were the ones that he is assigned to, last night Fury mentioned that Spiderman would be assigned to "The Red Team", he also said that peter would meet them the next, he didn't realize it was in school.

"so you're Spiderman, no offence but your arm looks like noodles" the blond laughs,

"Don't mind him, I'm the Daredevil and this guy here is Deadpool" the brown haired spoke,

Them suddenly the group heard so much squealing at the doors of the cafeteria, there stood Johnny Storm being swarmed by fangirls asking "marry me" and "why are you here?" Johnny well is part of Fantastic 4 and very famous for doing dangerous things. He then walked smoothly and sat down at Peter's table in which everyone was asking themselves why?.

"Well looks like the human torch finally showed up" Luke Spoke sarcastically,

 

"was there a emergency mission?" Danny who was quiet ask,

"yep, right now the others are handling the rest of it" Johnny spoke,

"you have much worst timing more than web head here" Sam laughs,

"hey" Peter tone was a bit offended and annoyed,

 

"hey, you better eat lunch fast, class gonna start" Ava spoke,

 

"oh shoot" Johnny panicked as he shoved down his shoot to his mouth.

 

The bell rings and everybody went to their own classes.


	2. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School sucks!!

Right after school had ended, and we see our Ultimate's leaving school. Fury had called them and told to get their butts to the helicarrier for their combine patrol. Of course our superheroes suit up, Peter was still bragging about the new suit that Tony made, honestly Peter was glad that the Avengers were still together, he knows that they don't really agree and get along but it was the same with the Ultimate's but of course they put away their petty difference and use their head to work together, that's how the Ultimate's settle their arguments. The Ultimate's then enter the meeting room where the Avengers including Thor were sitting down and were sitting on the opposite of where the Ultimate's usually sat, Peter was trying not to fangirl that much since Bruce, the infamous Bruce Banner was there and kinds looked stressed out since Tony and Clint were arguing. Even though Peter was friend the hulk, he thinks Bruce doesn't remember him at all. The Ultimate sat down opposite from the Avengers, that's when Peter panicked, he doesn't have his voice changer he used to sound like an adult from the fight, So Peter does the next best thing and told the rest of his teammates to answer for him and help him avoid the Avengers especially stark to hear his voice. Of course the other agree, since The Natasha already knows the rest of the Ultimate's except Spiderman identity, She was suspicious in which why is Spiderman is the only adult and she found out the "new agents" that has been approved to go on mission are all teenagers, She thought just maybe Spiderman was like Ant-Man who, pretty much, has total admiration to Captain America. But the way he talks, all the reference and how he can't keep his mouth shut and all of his kiddies behaviour just shows that he is a kid, so pretty much Natasha was curious about Spiderman identity, Same with Tony, he had been obsessed with Spiderman identity, the other members say that Tony should really respect Spiderman decision on the fact that he just wants to keep his identity so that to protect his home. But of course Tony is never going their words until a disaster would brew in.

"alright, let's cut to the chase, Avengers and Ultimate will be training together" Fury spoke, Both the teams nodded.

There they were, The Avengers and Ultimate's were inside the newly rebuild shield training hall, which was way more advanced.

"Okay, Both of your teams training assignment is facing of the New Agents alright, no question good" Fury spoke as he walk away before anyone could say "Blueberry Pie"

And there were the new agents, well at least approved teams. 

Deadpool-he is so called unkillable crazy guy, he calls himself as a one of a kind hero or more simply as "Anti Hero", He is part of The Red Team.

Daredevil- the responsible one, his wise and nice, he was a vigilante of Hell Kitchen for a few months until the Shield picked him up. He is part of the Red team.

Smiley.Q and Smiley.K- info are twins, don't know gender, age is probes about 14? Only Shield knows their full info. Their gender are pretty much confusing, both of them wear medieval cloaks all button up covering their body and wear a digital designed mask with a smiling face on it. Both of them are partners called "Smiley Twins"

Then before anyone even spoke, The New Agents started attacking, 

" I love you Captain America but I need to hurt you" Deadpool spoke in his giddy voice, while shooting at the Avengers.

"would you atop talking, there isn't this much talking you know" Smiley.Q (it's smiling digital designed face is red) sigh, it's voice was robotically all thanks to the miracle voice changer. It was pretty much summoning some spear destroying Hawkeye arrows and Natasha bullets

"well, why Spidey here is quite?" Smiley.K (digital smile design is light blue) snickered, it was summoning of white ball of light and throw it to the Avengers which was kinda like a time bomb

"can we stop arguing?" Daredevil sigh. He was drop kicking and hand to hand combat with the Ultimate's and Black Panther,

Ant Man couldn't come since he is visiting his kid, Spidey was pretty much webbing the iron man and super soldiers down, which surprisingly spider hadn't said a word. Thor was with Coulson still trying to undersea what's happening and all.

In the end the new agents won, Avengers and the Ultimate weren't in sync and caused each other to get in the way. Because Spidey had webbed Cap down real tight and the Avengers trying to command the avengers which of course cause an argument.


End file.
